It's the END
by Lovex1
Summary: *Spoilers for manga* Natsu has terrorized the kingdom of Fiore and Fairy Tail cannot defeat him. What happens when Gildarts and Makarov turn to Lumen Historie to rid of E.N.D. and Natsu forever? Will Lucy stand by and let that happen? Or sacrifice herself instead? (One-shot)


It's the E.N.D.

Lucy stood by in tears as the pink haired boy she loved so much was now this horrible, deranged demon who seemed to destroy everything in his path. Makarov and the rest of Fairy Tail were screaming at each other, desperately trying to come up with a plan but the blonde mage was just silent, her hand covering her mouth as tears flooded over her fingers.

"Lucy!" Gray screamed, his body covered in his ice demon markings with the look of murder in his eyes, "Get it together!"

The Celestial wizard stepped back as her body trembled violently, "N…" She stared at the once bubbly dragon slayer mercilessly fling her Fairy Tail friends into buildings and tear the city apart with an expression full of pure evil. "… Natsu…" She shook, desperately trying to reach for her keys, "Natsu… please…"

Makarov stared with pure pain flooding his eyes as he stared at the boy who served, as a son to him, became this _thing_. "We need to do it Gildarts." He spoke with a shaky sigh as his gaze went up to meet the eyes of the S-Class Mage.

Gildarts replied with a nod and took the sheet off of Mavis's frozen body. The blonde found her eyes being drawn to the iceberg. Lumen Historie. Her gaze went wide with pure terror at the sight of Fairy Tail's darkest secret and ultimate weapon, "No!" She stumbled forward towards the two men, "Master! M-Master please! It's Natsu!"

"No, it's not." Gildarts with a cold glare burning into the innocent blonde's pale skin, "That is a demon. Zeref's _strongest _demon."

Lucy shook her head with droplets flinging desperately from her eyes, "NO!" She screamed, blocking them from pushing the small, encased girl forward, "You can't kill Natsu! He's still there!"

"Lucy!" Erza yelled viciously at the crying mage, "Get out of the way, _now_!"

Lucy slowly turned her head to crimson-haired girl who was injured greatly by Natsu's previous attacks. She sat against the wall with blood melting onto the floor around her as Wendy desperately used her healing magic on the large lacerations. "E-Erza… you too… you… you grew up with him! And you're going to let them do this!?"

"_That_," She glared at Lucy with terrifyingly dark eyes and a voice full of pure anger, "Is _not _Natsu. Do you understand me, Lucy? Look at him." Lucy shut her eyes immediately with her fingers digging harshly into her palms, "LOOK AT HIM!" Erza screamed, making every surrounding mage jump and quiver.

The blonde opened an eye and cautiously turned over to the battle that seemed to be going on between Natsu and other guilds. His eyes were a horrifying red and horns stuck out of his head like the devil. This horrible beast had Natsu's puffy cheeks yet, those glistening eyes she used to adore were no longer glowing in delight but rather now dull and full of blood-lust.

"Why…?" She shook her head with two streams of tears falling down her cheeks as she watched Natsu destroy the city he used to love and live in.

"Natsuu…" Happy's voice whimpered as he sat in the corner, staring at the floor with his tears staining the concrete. "… Natsuu…" He continued to repeat as though his best friend would come running to him eventually.

Gildarts and Makarov exchanged stern glances and then nodded, moving past Lucy who seemed to be frozen still. "I'm sorry Lucy." The Master whispered before fully passing the blonde.

Natsu.

No this wasn't fair. Not Natsu. Not him. All he ever did was help the guild! All he ever did was love them! So why did he deserve this? Why did he deserve to die by their hand!? By his Nakama!?

"Natsu! Please wake up!" Lucy screamed with a cry as she turned to the demon terrorizing the kingdom. "Natsu!" She cried, leaning forward, "PLEASE!"

Destroy.

All he did was destroy.

No response as though Lucy's voice no longer could reach his ears. Why could he hear all the times he saved her!? Why couldn't he hear her _now_!? Why couldn't he save himself this time!?

She felt her legs begin to move with out her conscious decision. Her mouth seemed to be constantly screaming his name but her ears felt numb. The screaming of his victims went silent. The growling from his demonic body completely disappeared. All she could hear were her breaths and his.

Natsu.

Natsu.

Natsu.

Please wake up.

The blonde sprinted past Gildarts and Makarov. Past the guild members. Past the front lines. Past everyone. "LUCY!" Mira screamed, on the ground with blood splattered all around her. "STOP!"

The blonde stopped almost immediately as her eyes came to greet the horrifying pink-haired man that stood only feet before her. Everyone behind her was screaming her name with cries and pure shrills. But the world was quiet. The only thing that existed right now was her pink haired best friend and her.

She felt her body begin to vibrate with fear at the sight of Natsu's new body. Of his eyes that looked at her as though she were his enemy – ones that mortified her. "Natsu…" She whispered, "… Come back."

He continued to glare with flames drooling from his mouth. There was no response, just a cold, animalistic stare. Lucy bit her lip and looked to his pink hair that flowed with the smoke-filled wind. His soft hair. Natsu's hair.

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, "Natsu…" She opened her eyes to a new illusion. A smiling and bubbly idiot before her, extending his hand with the biggest, toothy grin spread across his face. She felt a tear slid slowly down her cheek at the imaginative scene with a small laugh coming from her lips. "… It's okay now."

Lucy stepped forward with her hand extended just like he had done for her the first day they had met, "Come back to Fairy Tail."

_Boom._

The entire area went completely still and silent.

Eyes were widened. Mouths were opened. And a cold wave of chills spread over everyone's bloody skin.

Lucy's hand stayed extended as Natsu's arm was located somewhere else on her body. The blonde stared at him with wide eyes and a fading smile as a sharp pain spread through her body. She shakily looked down where Natsu's flaming fist stood, completely impaling her stomach with her own blood pouring onto the floor. "N…" She choked as a flood of blood bumbled out of her mouth and down her jaw, "…atsu…"

The glare in his eyes wavered for a moment at the sound of her weak voice, "Luce…" He let out a pained grunt, slipping his hand out of her body as he pull at his hair. "… AH!" He screamed as a strange familiar feeling spread through his chest at the sound of his name leaving her lips like that.

Lucy laid flat on the ground with her eyes weakly staying open. The Fairy Tail members all stared in absolute horror as their blonde friend laid with a gaping hole in her stomach. "L-LUCY!" Erza and Gray screamed, everyone else following with the desperate screaming of the mage's name.

The blonde took in a harsh breath as her eyes blurrily gazed at Natsu who seemed to be fighting his own body, "Natsu…" She said again softly, causing him to scream even louder and fall to his knees, shaking his head as he hopelessly covered his ears. "… It's…" She coughed as red goo splattered from her mouth onto her body, "… It's Lucy. Remember?"

He seemed to slump over, slamming his forehead violently into the ground as if to get rid of whatever thoughts were scratching his mind. "Fuck!" He hissed, slamming his skull harder, "Dammit!"

Natsu shook his head with drool falling out of his mouth from the ch=haos swirling in his brain. It felt as though he may implode. Lucy! She's… Why… Lucy… Luce! "GOD!" He screamed, grinding his sharp teeth.

Suddenly, a warm touch met his shoulder.

The pink haired boy widened his eyes and lifted his head and turned to the side where Lucy laid with her stomach across the pavement in a trail of blonde. Her fingers were pressed against his shoulder with a soft smile planted on her tear and blood-stained face. "We're your nakama." A light shined from her finger tips, causing the scales over his shoulder to vanish with a terrible sting.

His eyes widened with a familiar glow to them as his eyes over the pink fairy tail marking on his arm that matched the symbol on her hand. "Fairy Tail..." He whispered softly, touching Lucy's hand over his flesh with his dragon claws, "Luce..." A familiar color of red melted back into his cheeks as the red in his eyes flushed into his usual onyx orbs. "Lucy... Lucy... L-Lucy!"

"Shh..." She chuckled, losing balance in her arms. But before her body could slam into the ground she felt Natsu's arms wrap around her and pull her onto his lap. Her eyes slightly opened to see Natsu's face contorted in pure despair, "Hey... Stuupid. Don't look at me like that! I just saved the day!"

"Luce..." He sniffled, "I'm sorry." He shook his head in absolute horror as what exactly happened before began to dawn on him. "Lucy..." He clenched his jaw attempting hold back his cries, "I'm so.. I am... So sorry. I'm so sorry! I'm... I'm..."

"It's okay Natsu." She smiled, "I'm going to be okay." Her hand moved to the clear hold over her stomach and felt a wave of fear rush over her as she knew her fate but continued to keep her smile.

"WENDY!" Natsu trembled with the blonde in his arms, looking up to his peers who were all froze in terror, "Help! Please!"

The dark haired nurse couldn't move from her spot, no matter how hard she tried to force her legs to move, they would not become mobile. Natsu squeezed onto Lucy and looked down to the bloody hand that committed this horrible sin. His own... Hand... Did this. To Lucy. "I'm sorry." He repeated with liquid pouring down his cheeks and landing onto Lucy's white skin. He continued to repeat the apology, over and over. Over... And over... And over.

And over.

Until hopefully it was enough to heal her.

Which Lucy knew very well would not be.

"Hey look... You've woken up." Lucy grinned, as her hand caressed his cheek, "I was really scared... That-" She choked as blood came up her throat and flew out of her mouth onto Natsu's abs. Lucy closed her eyes, now panting heavily at the pain. "I thought..." She continued with sweat gathering onto her increasingly pale skin, "... You might've died... If I didn't do... Something."

The pink haired male stared at her with eyes full of pure agony and then pull her into his chest, "WENDY!" He cried out again desperately with his hand cradling her head, "PLEASE!"

"I..." She bawled, completely overwhelmed, "I-I can't heal something like that..."

Dying was strange. It was really fast. And nobody ever saw it coming. It just happened and once it did... There was nothing to do about it. You couldn't heal a half dead body. All you could do was sit there and wait until it ended.

And right in that moment Lucy realized she really was going to probably die. Just like this. She had thought she perhaps would've had more time in this story. She'd always considered herself the main character but probably because she was viewing life from only her perspective.

How sudden, she thought. For her to pass on like this. She'd always viewed Fairy tail as a place where nobody died. She viewed her life that way. She could never imagine herself dying so young and so fast. And by her best friend's hand at that.

But she supposed this was life. It ended and started abruptly with no warning. One moment she could be crying and begging for Natsu to come back and the next she could be in his arms dying a bland death.

"Hey..." She pet hs hand with a weak, hoarse voice, "Do you mind if I say something cliche Natsu?"

The dragon slayer nodded his head still squeezing her tightly in his embrace as his tears slid down her flesh. She chuckled a bit and moved her hand into his pink hair, twirling it around her finger, "I love you." She said softly, running her fingers down his pink cheeks as his entire body stiffened, "A lot, idiot."

Natsu stared at her brown eyes, "You..." He blinked with trembling fingers as her soft words repeated themselves in her head endlessly, "I..." He clenched his jaw with a pool of pain in his eyes as he stared at Lucy, "... I've always..."

The blonde smiled as the sense boy couldn't find the rest of the emotion he was trying to express, "I know." She pulled onto his pink hair and had his lips gently press against her bloody ones. "Ahh... I've always wanted to do that." She giggled as her lips released themselves from his.

Natsu sat staring and her beautiful face with a horrible amount of tears leaving his eyes as Lucy's face began to look like a corpse, "Please don't leave me..."

"Hey hey..." She whispered quietly, "I'm not going anywhere. I've still gotta beat up Zeref with you guys. And get in trouble, right?"

Natsu silently nodded, aware that her words were lies. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Enough Natsu." She said with a soft grunt as an overwhelming amount of agony bleed out of her stomach's wound. "You have nothing to be sorry for." She smiled, holding up her hand where the Fairy Tail symbol stood. Just like the first day she joined Fairy Tail. With that beautiful giggling face. "I got to meet my family because of you. There's is nothing I am more grateful for than that, okay?" She wiped his tears with weak fingers, "Thank you Natsu."

He shook his head as his hand gripped onto hers, holding it next to her face as her eyes began to close, "I love you." He said with a choked up sob, " You're my best friend Luce!" He cried harder, squeezing her fingers, "You mean everything to me."

"Live happily okay?" She smiled, "And please don't ever lose your smile."

The salmon haired made clenched his jaw as more droplets feel from his painful eyes, "Don't say that damn goodbye shit to me! Please Lucy!

Lucy began to raise her hand into the air with what was left if her strength, forming Fairy Tail's hand symbol with her fingers. The crying members of Fairy Tail looked up to the dying girl's gesture and all clenched their jaws, trying to drown their bawling. Slowly, one by one hands began to raise into the air, matching Lucy's, all with somber and determined look in their expressions as they showed their ultimate respect for the blonde hero. For their friend.

The blonde opened her eyes slightly and smiled at the touching scene, feeling two tears slide down the corners of her face. "Fairy Tail..." Her hand dropped lifelessly, "... Will always be my home."

Natsu felt her go completely limp in his arms and his body began to shake at the new course now laying him his arms. He shook his head with tears sliding down his face and oh so slowly lifted his hand into the air, matching everyone's raised symbols.

And you will always be our friend.

Lucy.

**Hello! So another one shot. Soft Storm is aggravating me and I got a request for an Angsty one shot by N.B.I.C so why not write it? Anyway, I hope it was sad enough to make you shed some tears but if not oh weelll! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I don't usually do Fanfics related to the original world and characters so this is a rare one ;) But the concept of E.N.D. has so many Angsty possibilities that I just HAD to write something about it. **

**Please Favorite and leave a review to tell me what you think. Should I write more Angst one-shots or never touch this section again;)? Thank you so much for reading bye!**

**~Lovex1**


End file.
